SpearHead
by Virawl
Summary: Percy has always relied on battles skills to survive. But when a genius, traitor Demigod sets his sights on exposing the Camp, Percy must think before action. But what if this traitor has the government at his disposal? New evils, new Gods and a new Quest
1. Chp 1: Conference Call

Takes place after The Last Olympian. About a year or so afterwards.

Better Summary: Percy has always relied on his battle skills to survive. Now he'll need more than that to be victorious against his newest enemy: The American Government. A traitor demigod and a hidden god will do whatever it takes to reveal the secret of Camp Halfblood. Can Percy defend his camp when he's up against the very country it sits on? With more twists than a New York alley SpearHead will force Percy to think before action, as he plays a very dangerous game of chess with a young genius demigod.

UPDATE! Check the latest chapters for statuses and updates about the writing progress!

NOTE: Please bear with me. I know this'll start out pretty slow. No reviews = discontinuation

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Conference Call<p>

Nine men and four women were situated around a fairly large conference table, in a dimly lit, temperature controlled office room in the south side of Los Angeles. These men and women held some of the highest, most respected positions in the American government, yet, to the known public, they don't exist. The thirteen government officials in crisp suits, each specializing a top-ranked specialized agent, studied one another with the slightest of glances. It was rare for them to work with each other in the field, let alone, all thirteen being in the same confidential room. An event of the utmost importance had called them here. Only the night before, had a secure phone call contacted each of them, on each of their own secret numbers which changed every week. There were only a select few who knew these people existed, and fewer knew how to contact them.

The broad mahogany doors which were the only entrance and exit to the room peeled open, officially beginning the conference exactly on time. The lone figure by the doorway had attracted all of the agents' attention. He was the one who had called the meeting, and now took charge.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen." A fairly young voice emitted the first words to be spoken at the meeting. "I have called upon your help for a very special mission, if you choose to accept it."

There was only silence in the room.

"First, I assure all of you, I work for the people as you do. The only exception… I, for say, even had been kept in even more secrecy. But for good reason. For I outclass all of you… combined. Although I may not look it, I assure you, I have the power to kill every last one of you in this room, at the moment."

Now there was silence and shock. For starters, the ring leader had not been what any of the agents had expected. He was young. As in very young. The boy could've been 17 by the looks of it, but as cunning and deadly as an agent who has trained and perfected his skills for years. His hair was stark white, glinting and gleaming under the dim lighting. He was fit, and his muscles defined, obvious from operative training. The teen was wearing casual clothing unlike the men and women and his eyes… his eyes were deathly black. It was like glancing into a pool of death itself.

One of the men, an American with close-cropped blond hair was the first to speak up. "Are you joking? " He called out in disbelief, "I must be on one of those prank shows or something! I mean, you're just a kid! Look at you! You should be finishing school by now! It's almost summer and you should be in school. This must be a joke or something…"

"Oh, but I've already told you, Mr. Jennings," The boy called the agent but his most currently changed identity, "I am not joking. And neither are the people I… I mean we work for. Now if you'll allow me to continue.

I have assembled the best agents in America to bring to your attention and eventually, the general public, of the possibility of… if you may call it… 'Super powers'."

By now, almost everyone at the table doubted coming here. It seemed like a joke, a complete waste of time.

"And believe me, this is no joke. For the past couple of years now, my surveillance has captured evidence of people… more specifically, children with supernatural abilities. A very reliable source says these children are called Half-Bloods, or Demigods. Supposed children of gods, Greek Gods who have mated with US citizens and spawned these half gods, half human children. If you would turn your attention to the screen." The boy asked as a hidden T.V. screen emerged from the far wall.

On it, a scene of a boy, now older than he was, stood by a fountain in front of a museum somewhere in New York, seemingly arguing with a girl. They appeared to be around twelve.

"This was a school field trip by a boarding school in New York, taken about five years ago. Pay attention to the boy." The teenager explained.

Moments later, a whip of water shot out of the fountain and grasped the girl, pulling her into the fountain. It seemed like the boy had forced the water to emerge. Whispers spread around the table. What seemed impossible now seemed very possible.

"If you would like, I have a dozen more of similar videos of unnatural events caused by children similar to this boy."

"Who is that boy?" One of the women asked, "He seems very familiar."

"Ah, he is our prime target. Right now, he is around 17 to 18, and living in New York. His name is Percy Jackson. You should remember him. That same year as the video, he had been reported in national news several times for kidnapping his mother. No evidence was found."

"I see." The woman was satisfied with her answer.

"Percy Jackson, along with possibly hundreds of other kids have been running around for years, maybe decades, under the radar of everyone. But today, I bring to you the end of this secrecy."

"And what do you plan to do?" Jennings questioned.

"I plan to expose them. They are threats, menaces to society. But I also plan to harness their godly power. Find their weakness find the source of their power. With that secret, we can become the most powerful country in the world. Imagine, an army of soldiers, infused with the power of Ares, god of war. A navy, with the ability to control the seas, like Poseidon, god of the seas. An air force so powerful, they can control lightning like Zeus, king of the gods! And even people, who can control death itself, like my father…" Most everyone at the table, with the exception of Jennings was basically sold on the idea.

"You father?" Mr. Jennings asked again.

"Yes. I am Code, son of Hades." He announced. "And ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you, Operation SpearHead."

* * *

><p>Okay ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls. That was chapter one of my new fic, SpearHead. If you liked it, great! Review! Tell me why! And if you didn't, why not? Tell me! Review! Perhaps I will improve!<p>

Liked the Chapter? Enjoyed the story? Well lookey there! Chapter 3 is now up! Go! Read! Review!

* * *

><p>Liked the story? Want more PJO fics? Check out my others!<p>

_Percy Jackson and The Rise of Origins_

_The Gods' powers go missing, and Olympus becomes closed off. Percy has to locate 12 mortal children, and discover their involvment in the new Prophecy. Why? To prevent the Primordials from rising. Better than it sounds. Please read and review!_

Reviews for Rise of Origins (This on is fairly new and needs some love)

**Video Confessions of a Percy Jackson Production**

_What happens when the camp gets in charge of a movie about themselves, hire mortal doubles and capture this all on video diary entries? Hilarity, chaos, insanity, romance, and much much more will ensue! A Percy Jackson Production! "Percy! OUR production!" _

Reviews for Video Confessions of a Percy Jackson Production:

_"Wow! This fanfic is AMAZING! Update soon!"_- AngelicBlues502 | "_Do i like it. Hm... Nope. I LOVE IT!" - IFoundAPickle _| _"haha! this is amazing! you actually have me laughing outloud!..." -_ Skillit - Biscit


	2. Chp 2: Rude Awakening

**Well, there you go. Chapter 2 of SpearHead already out ina few days. Hope you enjoy it. Percy's beginning his last day of school... with a slight twist. I'll continue more of this in Chapter 3. Pretty slow, chapter, but hey, you gotta lay down the foundation before you start building up. Plus, this helps me brainstorm for stuff to come ahead in the story! Not much else to say...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Rude Awakening<strong>

"Perseus Jackson! You'll be late for your last day of school if you don't wake up!" Sally Jackson yelled from the stove as she finished cooking several of her famous blue pancakes.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Percy called, racing into the kitchen, snatching a fresh pancake of the plate in his mother's hand. "Geez, can't a guy make sure his hair looks nice?"

"Ah, right. Your date with Annabeth is after school." Sally taunted, turning off the stove.

"Mom, for the last time it's not a date. Since when was going back to Camp Half-Blood considered a date?"

"Call it whatever you want, Percy. To me, it's a date. Besides, what's not to be excited about? You're finally going to finish a school year-"

Percy interrupted. "Don't jinx it mom." He waved a pancake at her, flakes flinging onto the floor.

"Fine, fine. You hair is still kind of messy though… Here let me get it for you…" She licked her fingers, then tussled his hair around a bit.

"Mom!" Percy shuck her off, "By the why, where's Paul?"

"Oh, he had a call from his boss. Said it was important."

"Anything else?"

"No. Not really."

Percy glanced out the window just as their conversation died. "Oh! There's my bus mom! Bye! Love you!" He kissed her on the cheek before jogging out the door.

"Wait! Percy!" Sally called, before he was out of earshot.

"What?" The Son of Poseidon back tracked. His mom motioned towards her cheek indicated Percy to do the same. He blushed before wiping the remains of the blue pancake from his face. "Thanks mom." Then he was off again.

"Try not to blow anything up!" She gave one last piece of advice, then turning to wash the dishes.

* * *

><p>Percy had missed his bus by only a few seconds, and as a result, had to now walk to the subway. As he picked up a quickening pace, so did the man ten feet behind, ducking in and out of the crowd, yet continuously keeping an eye on him. He wore a fresh suit, similar to the ones in spy movies, with sunglasses and an ear piece. His hands were tucked in his pocket, and trying not to be suspicious, he silently pursued his target.<p>

The man's name was Phil. An ordinary name, one you might find in an accounting firm, or construction site. Instead, Phil Starkly worked for the CIA. He didn't have a wife, nor kids, and his only relative was his uncle whom he grew up with in Detroit. No one would actually miss him if he went missing. Only a week before, he was on a desk job in the capitol, but today, he was out on the field. For years he had dreamed of working as an agent. Only, not like this. The man was stalking a 16 year kid! How much more embarrassing a job can it be? The one shot he had of fulfilling his dream of a spy, now was reduced to child stalking and paper filing. Phil knew he shouldn't have picked up his telephone at 1:00 in the morning, especially since it seemed like the person he was talking to was another teenager. He had been assured this wasn't a joke, and given a fact file via e-mail on his target: Percy Jackson.

The agent looked up. Ahead, they were approaching the entrance to the subway and soon would be underground. It was now or never. Phil knew what he had to do, and with a gulp and a further moment's hesitation, he sprinted ahead. Turning a corner and into a long forgotten part of the subway, he had located the cage he had been advised was there. Fumbling in his pocket, his hand emerged with a bronze key, with one end shaped like a skull. A skeleton key indeed. For Phil had been warned the contents of this cage was deadly, even to him, and if he didn't run fast enough, he too, will die.

Shakily inserting the key into the hole, Phil turned the lock and took a cautious step back. Suddenly, dark red eyes glinted at him with an evil, amused glare.

"I gladly thank you mortal, for your assistance…" A deep voice protruded from the darkness. Phil had not expected the contents of the cage to be able to talk. Now he was shaking even more wildly, cowering.

"It seems you can see me. Tell me, am I terrifying?" The voice taunted. And slowly, ever so slowly, the figure stepped out of the shadows. It looked like a lion, except much larger. By the looks of its mane and fur, it had been a furious fight, and had lost. But it had an almost human quality to it. The being had bat like wings tucked on its side, but the most fear-inducing feature was its tail. Protruding along with several spines was a tail almost the length of its body and as thick as a man's leg. It was smooth, yet scaly, and reflected a red almost purple shade. And at the end, a stinger, like a scorpion's, dangled down, dangerously close to Phil's face.

"It's a pity myths are long forgotten in your modern human world… Otherwise, you would've known who I am." The creature explained, "It is not every day you find a Manticore in the subway."

Phil tried to run away, but stumbled and fell onto the seat of his pants. Cold sweat poured over his body.

"Now if you'll allow me to satisfy my hunger!" The Manticore launched itself at the fooled agent.

* * *

><p>Percy stood nearby, waiting for the subway to come. He knew he was going to be a bit late, but if he ran the rest of the way, he could make it by the first bell. Carelessly flinging his change around, he dropped a quarter which rolled off, by the shadows. Crouching onto the gum-stained tiles in order to retrieve the cash, a card flew out from the darkness. Percy read it. On the card, it identified Phil Starkly, CIA agent. Looking up, Percy saw those same red eyes Phil did just before things went wrong.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tah-Dah. Like I said, not so great. I'll try to make the next chapter better. I would like to thank the people who have supported my story so far by reviewing, alerting and favoriting it :D Please bare with me, for I need some way to build the story up D:<strong>

**TibbiToo - Thanks! **


	3. Chp 3: No Holding Back

**Well, there you have it people. Chapter 3 of Spearhead. Enjoy. :D**

**Sorry it took so long. Too much homework. Also the cause of why it's kinda short.**

**Anyway, don't let this author note keep you any longer from reading. Go, read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: No Holding Back<strong>

The son of Poseidon instinctively whipped out his ballpoint pen, not that it really was a ballpoint pen. The harmless writing utensil was actually Percy's weapon of choice, a Celestial Bronze sword named Riptide. Percy uncapped it and pointed the blade towards the shadows in front of him, allowing the light to glint off and illuminate the setting.

He could faintly make out the figure of a cowering man and what looked like a winged-lion. At the last moment, the beast caught sight of Percy.

"Oh, what do we have here? My old friend, Perseus Jackson."

"Manticore? I thought I-!"

The lion interrupted. "Slayed me? Yes, but I trust you know we monsters reform after a while."

"It's been a while already? Man, getting rid of Kronos must've really messed up the time." Percy retorted.

"Watch your mouth child." The Manticore threatened.

"What are you going to do, kill me? " Percy replied smugly.

The lion reached its anger point and lashed out. Luckily for Percy, the attack was easily dodged and the bystander leaped out of the way before Percy got stuck with the medical bill. With a quick side step, Percy came into position for a counter attack. He swiped his blade down aiming at the beast's neck. The metal just clanged away, like the coat was made of titanium. It kind of was like metal those. Basically impervious to any attack.

"Hahaha, Percy Jackson! I am also invincible!" The Lion boasted, swiping Percy off his feet. The demigod landed with a thud on the seat of his pants and attempted to scoot away. Percy scrambled to his feet only to be tripped once again by the scorpion tail. The Nemean Lion proceeded to pin Percy to the stained subway tile with its paw.

Percy struggled from side to side, with no luck of getting loose. He even attempted to call for help, only to realize the mortals were screaming in terror, and panicking away. Who knows what they saw? An animal loose from the zoo? A crazed gunman? It didn't really matter at the moment. The beast raised its pointed tail and posed to strike down.

Percy knew he wouldn't actually get hurt… but did his invincibility cover poisoning? He did not want to find out. But his sword was knocked beyond his reach and wouldn't return for a few more minutes. Only if he could somehow buy some time.

"W-wait! Mr. Nemean Lion!" Percy begged. Too late. The dagger like appendage struck with ease. Percy winced, anticipating the tip piercing his skin.

Nothing happened. The Maticore halted, and stood, frozen to the spot, unfortunately, with Percy still under the spot. He started twitching, before his eyes glows red.

"My, my Percy Jackson. Such an unfortunate turn of events." A voice came from the Lion, though, it seemed like it belonged to a teenager not much older than person.

"W-wha-?" Percy stuttered in surprised.

"Ah, yes, allow me to introduce myself. " The boy continued his casual conversation "My name is Code, son of Hades. Head of Operation Spearhead. You may be asking yourself, 'What is this Operation Spearhead?' am I right?"

Percy simply nodded.

"To put it quite simply, I'm going to eliminate all you Demigods."

Percy did not expect to hear something like that.

"But, that's a later phase of my project. Step 1: Bring the Demigods to the attention of the national media. That's harder said than done, you see, since I can't just hand them a film of you. One, they wouldn't believe me, and two; they wouldn't be able to see it because of the Mist. But I assure you Percy Jackson, I will do it."

Percy spoke up. "Are you mad? Why would anyone want to do this! I thought you said you were a son of Hades!" A million thoughts were racing through Percy's mind all at once. How could a son of Hades even be born? Who exactly is this guy? Why is he doing this?

"Why? Just imagine an army of soldiers, with the ability of Demigods. Our navy, strengthened by Poseidon. Our air force, blessed by Zeus. America would be undefeatable. We could have complete control! Of course, I would be the grand mastermind. I can't use the current Half-Bloods because you're all mostly children."

"That's insane." Percy managed through his gritted teeth.

"Insane? Perhaps just a bit. But, let me continue with my little talk. Ah, yes. And how will I accomplish this you ask? Well, you'll just have to think one step ahead. I heard you had a pretty genius back at camp. Oh, what's her name, Annabel, Anna lee…?"

"AnnaBeth?"

"That's the one. You'll need the help you can get, Percy. Because, if my plans go as I planned, you, along with your entire camp will not only be known, you'll be the most wanted criminals in the United States! Within the next week or so too. Remember my name Percy Jackson. Code. Because by the time my plan is done, you'll be begging for me to take your powers."

Percy was just about to give a witty retort, like "Never!" or "We'll see about that". But that was before the skeletal warriors were summoned.

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? Hated it? Tell me by reviewing! :D<strong>

**Please, the more reviews I get, I know what you people like, don't like, and basically where to drive my story! So Review!**

**Also, no clue when I will either start/ finish Chapter 4. Just be patient.**

**Skywriter5 - Thanks for being the first and only to review chapter 3! **


	4. Don't Ride in Mysterious Black Vans

**Sorry for the wait. Read and Review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Ride in Mysterious Black Vans<strong>

The subway resembled one of Michael Jackson's music videos. Undead and reborn bodies rose directly from the tiled floor, shattering the porcelain. Some wore shreds of clothing from centuries ago, while others have long decayed down to the bare bones. They staggered towards the son of Poseidon, moaning with their arms outstretched, like a horror film.

Percy was still pinned to the ground by the Manticore, which was snapping out of a trance that was instilled on it by the notorious Code. Percy will only have moments to act before the beast recovers or the undead reaches him. Whichever came first. The only problem, Riptide, his weapon of choice was out of reach, and would not reappear in his pocket for another few minutes, more than he had.

Then, Percy remembered his abilities with water. Could he summon water from the pipes below? Percy concentrated, forcing his will upon the water surging in the pipes underground. He could hear it roaring in his ears. Suddenly, a pipe shot through the ground, water spraying everywhere for a moment. Focusing, the demigod channeled that gush of water towards the Manticore. A geyser slammed into the beast, knocking it off its feet and sliding into the railway tracks. Hopefully, a train was coming soon.

But Percy had other things to worry about. The water reduced to a mere trickle, as Percy had used up most of it in the immediate area. The skeletal warriors still closed in. The good part: Percy was now free, and the undead move really slowly. The bad part: They make up for the lack of speed in sheer numbers. From every corner, Percy was boxed in by the rotting corpses.

It would take a while for him to fight through the pack, which would buy time for the authorities to come and possibly arrest Percy for the mess. Just then, a thought occurred. Code had mentioned he would be after Percy with the highest agents from the government. This was probably to buy time. A decoy.

Riptide was lost somewhere in the mess of decayed feet and bones. Just when the army closed in on Percy, gripping and reaching at his clothes and hair, something sent a quarter of them flying off. Behind the muck and body parts, Percy could make out a black van. Code's people were already here. It was too late to escape. The sliding door on the side of the van ripped open, and a hand shot out for Percy.

He backed up into an undead Civil War soldier, knocking it over.

"Percy! Get in!" A female voice shouted, again offering the outstretched hand. It took a moment for the image to register in Percy's head. It was Annabeth, half way dangling out the van, calling for him, while the van swerved to avoid being jammed between the hundreds of bodies. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear the Manticore staggering back to life, calling out his name in fury.

Percy did the only thing he could, and grabbed Annabeth's hand, hoisting himself into the van. The door slide closed, and the van sped away immediately. Attempting to catch his breath, and trying not to fall over from the crazy turns, Percy collapsed into the back seat.

"You okay?" Anaabeth asked.

"Yeah." Percy replied, already recovered. "Who's driving the van? You sure saved my butt."

Annbeth gestured at the empty driver seat. The driving wheel was twisting and turning by itself. It's a charmed van.

"By who?" Percy asked.

"You'll see soon enough. I'm not even completely sure." Annabeth replied, "It just showed up at camp, with a voice recording on the radio that said you were in trouble. I volunteered to check it out."

"This could easily be a trap, you know." Percy said, cautious of Code's plans.

"I know. But something told me you were really in trouble."

"You sure you just didn't miss me?" Percy winked.

"Whatever, Seaweed brain." She blushed. Percy couldn't help but smile.

"So… where is this ride going?"

"Who knows? Back to camp?"

"I don't think so." Percy said, "we're heading the opposite way."

Suddenly, a black tinted screen rose over all of the windows, leaving the van in near darkness, and hiding Percy and Annabeth from the outside world.

"What's going on?" Percy asked.

"Whoever's controlling this vehicle must not want us to know where they are. " Annabeth thought.

There was a whizzing sound outside the window, as if they were travelling well beyond the speed limit. As suddenly as the van sped up, it skidded to a halt, sending Percy and Annabeth tumbling on top of each to the front of the van.

The doors slid open once more, revealing the two in a rather awkward position. Luckily, no one was at the door. They stepped out, trying to look casual. The duo emerged in a starkly white room, with enormous computer screens embedded into the walls. There were large control panels beneath the screens, lining the walls, with modern looking chairs stationed close by. The chairs were occupied by some human and not so human looking workers. The center of the room was sunk a foot or two below the rest, in a hexagonal shape. Two short steps on opposite sides led to the center of the pit, which was too, surrounded by bottom panels and smaller computer screens. A single, large swivel chair sat at the center. A woman with very black hair sat in the prestigious looking seat, wearing a very form fitting black dress. Here lips were a lush red, which contrasted her also stark black eyes, and pale skin.

She noticed the two new visitors and stood, strolling towards them while her high-heels clicked on the hard white floor.

"Welcome Half-Bloods" She greeted in a slightly British accent, " I am Hecate, goddess of magic and witchcraft."

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? Disliked it? LOVED IT? HATED IT? REVIEW!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter ;D**

**Trish - Understandable. I was reading the latest Alex Rider book when I thought of the idea, so that may have inspired the idea, but I really didn't try to copy it. SpearHead and SnakeHead is only a coincidence. It never even occurred to me. **

**I did mention you can review if you didn't like it, so it's okay. not for everyone, I know. Constructive criticism is always allowed, but try to be less... blunt. I get you don't like it, but please don't say "Oh, by the way, your character is stupid" or something. Seriously. **


End file.
